Unbreakable
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: SEQUEL (sort of) TO Coming Back to Life! James and Alex have been dating for a while, but have been best friends forever. When they finally decide to have sex, it ends in the ultimate payment- teen pregnancy. This is the story of how their young love evolves as their unborn child grows and just explodes when she is born.
1. First for Everything

"Al?" came a familiar whisper through the darkness- James. He always picked me up from my house in the mornings to wait for the bus. It was our thing.

"Hm?" I grumbled.

"Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" he whispered. I poked my head out of the covers to look at my alarm clock.

_7:30_

I jumped up and slipped into jeans and changed my shirt, then put on shoes without socks.

I ran past my parents, who were eating and grabbed my backpack, rushing out the door.

"I'm so so SO sorry." I groaned as James and I ran down my driveway and barely caught the bus.

We sat in our usual seat by the emergency exit, breathless.

"That was fun." James laughed, his long hair messed up and in his face. He fixed it and gave me a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess my alarm didn't go off." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry." he laughed, nudging me with his shoulder.

For the first time, I realized that he was acting weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You're being weird."

"No I'm not. You're just psychic." James laughed. "But I do wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Well you know, we've been besties forever now." he began nervously. "And- you're really great. I'm really great. And-"

"Spit it out." I laughed.

"I just wanted to know- if maybe- you want to- be- my- girlfriend." James stammered.

I laughed for a second, then realized he was being serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I've had the biggest crush on you forever. And I don't think I know any other girl as well as I know you." he said. "So... What do you think?"

"I think... I agree." I said.

He smiled in relief.

"Really? Oh, thank god." he said.

When we got off the bus, James grabbed my hand, giving me a blinding smile.

James and I dated all through Sophomore year #the year was almost over#, all through Junior year, and now we were starting our first day of Senior year.

"Oh my GOD, Al! We're SENIORS. Big dogs! Kings of the Jungle! This is so cool." James said, breathing in the dingy air of the Senior hallway.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's go find our lockers."

My locker number was 341, his was 283. We were put in alphabetical order, and since "D" if waaay before "O", we were really far away.

I put my backpack in the locker and heard loud whoops and yelling down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the crowd of jocks who were chattering noisily.

"Al! What're you doing out there?" James called through the noise, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the group. He twirled me around and wrapped his arms around my stomach, his chin on the top of my head.

"Damn- you guys are STILL together?" Jake- James's best friend and quarterback of the football team said.

"Well, you know, when you REALLY care about someone it isn't all that hard." James said smartly.

"And yet you STILL haven't poked? Damn- that's some self-discipline." Wilson said, nudging the guy next to him.

I rolled my eyes at them. I always got a little uncomfortable when they mentioned this. Yeah, so James and I had been dating for a year and a half and still hadn't had sex, but who cares? James WANTED to, but honestly, I was afraid. Don't ask why- I don't know.

The bell rang and James laced his fingers with mine, pulling me along.

"Jamie- I have Animal Sciences first." I said. "Where're you taking me?"

"Right here." he said with a smile as he swooped around, cupping my jaw in his hands and kissing me.

"I'm gonna be late." I giggled as he kissed me again.

"That's okay." he said, kissing me once more before I rushed off to class.

* * *

"Oh God- today was exhausting." I said as we walked to my car in the parking lot.

"Yeah- it was for me, too. Being beautiful and all." he said. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

We got into my car and James scooted all the way over in the front seat to put his arm behind me the way he always did.

"We can hang at my place." he said smoothly.

When we got there, his mom was on her way out.

"Where're you going?" James asked.

"I'm needed at the office. I'll see you tomorrow. Alexandra, keep him out of trouble, okay?" she said.

"Okay." I laughed as I was pulled to the kitchen and she left. Mrs. Diamond was extremely stern in her belief of abstinence before marriage and expected James to be the same way, so she always trusted us home alone.

"I've been thinking about you all day." James said, pinning me at the corner of the counter and kissing me.

"Oh yeah?" I said as he lifted me onto the counter to get a better angle.

"Mmm hmm. And I've been wanting to do this all day-" he murmured, kissing my jaw. "And this-" he kissed my neck. "And this." he played with the hem of my shirt.

"You really wanna do this in your kitchen?" I laughed.

"That wasn't a no." he said.

I realized that I was actually willing to do this. I don't know what it was- maybe it was a full moon or something.

Well, he carried me up to his room.

Where he took my virginity.

And I took his.

**So if you read Coming Back to Life, you know the ending to this story. But I swear it won't be as long as CBTL.**

**IF YOU DID READ IT, I have a question.**

**Would you rather I make a story about life after CBTL or is this okay?**


	2. News

I had known for a week now. I just hadn't told James.

I was afraid to tell him, really. He was a wild child, living free as a senior. A baby would just bring him down.

But I was a month in now. Soon he would notice.

He was driving my car home, me in the passenger seat. I just came from marching band rehearsal, he from football practice.

"Okay- seriously. What's going on?" James asked softly. "You've been acting weird all week."

I was silent- not wanting to tell him anything.

"Babe- you can tell me absolutely anything. That's what love means." he said sternly. "You haven't been yourself lately- I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing." I said quietly. Suddenly, we were pulled over on the side of the road and the light was turned on as his hazel eyes bore into mine.

"Al, I can tell when there's something up. It's an advantage to knowing someone since forever. Just say it. Are you gonna break up with me? Did you cheat on me? Are you moving? Hell- are you PREGNANT?" he demanded.

"Jamie! Calm down." I said defensively.

"Well, we aren't going anywhere til you tell me." he said, sitting back in his seat and staring stubbornly out of the windshield. "It's not hard. I'm James- you're Alex. We don't have these problems."

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt, scooting over to be next to him.

"It's hard to tell someone you love horrible news that will ruin his life." I said, touching his knee.

"You're moving." he said, heartbreak in his voice as he turned to me.

"No." I said with a smile as I reached up to touch his soft jaw. I wondered if our baby would have his pretty hazel eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, taking my hand from his jaw and lacing our fingers together. "Just say it."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling like crying.

"I'm pregnant." I said quickly. I kept my eyes shut for a while, but didn't hear anything. Finally I opened my eyes to see James staring out the window behind me, deep in thought.

"Say something." I pleaded, a tear escaping my eye.

He turned back to the windshield and rested the back of his head on the headrest with a sigh.

"Jamie?" I asked.

He stared out the windshield absently. Then, after five minutes, he sighed and put the car in drive, merging back on the road. I scooted back to my seat, crying now. He hated me.

Once we got to his house, he put the car in park and put his head on the headrest again.

"Jamie- I'm sorry." I said quietly. He sat there for a second before turning to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said, kissing my cheek and getting out of the car. I watched him go into his house and not look back.

Sniffling, I drove home. I couldn't help but think he was gonna break up with me.

* * *

The next day, I picked James up for school like usual, but this time I was awaiting a breakup.

"Hey, babe." he said cheerfully, hopping in the car and kissing my cheek as he closed the door. I gave him a confused look as he scooted next to me and put his arm around me.

"This is a turn around from last night." I said, pulling out of his driveway.

"Last night I was tired and cranky and didn't wanna think. But this morning- I thought really hard about this whole baby thing. And I concluded that we HAVE to keep him. And that I'm excited." he said.

"Really?" I asked, confused.

"And you should be, too. Al- you're carrying our child in there." he said, poking my stomach. "And you're a mommy. That's the greatest gift of all. And I love you."

"I- I love you, too." I said. "But I really thought you were gonna leave me."

"Alexandra Marie O'Connor- have you learned NOTHING about me all this time?" he said in amusement. "I LOVE your tiny little ass no matter what. And I'm a classy guy- if I say so myself. I wouldn't leave you to deal with a baby all by yourself. And- I really WANT to be a dad. Even if it means giving up drinking and partying and maybe even football. It's okay."

"No. You're a senior- you need to live it up. Don't let me drag you down, okay?" I pleaded.

"You're a senior, too."

"Yeah- but I'm not a POPULAR football star who gets invited to all the parties. I'm a band geek. I'm fine- but you'll DIE without having fun." I laughed.

"We gotta tell your parents and my mom and-"

"Oh gosh." I groaned. "My Dad'll hate you for a while, Mom'll be obsessed with it, and your mom'll just go into shock and hate us both."

"Nah- I'm her baby boy. And she'll be excited to have another baby boy." he said. "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Mom, dad... We've got big news." I said as James and I sat at the kitchen table with my parents. Dad stared suspiciously at James.

"We're pregnant." I said. "Well- I am."

Suddenly, my dad was on his feet, going on James. I stopped him with effort as James hid behind me.

"Ally- I thought you would be more careful." Mom said.

"It was the first time, Mrs. O'Connor. And it's completely my fault- you can stab me if you want." James said.

"Oh, I want to." Dad said, sitting down angrily.

"I'm gonna make you a doctors appointment STAT." mom said, jumping up.

Dad just glared at James for a while before getting up and disappearing in the garage.

* * *

Next, we sat down with Mrs. Diamond and even Mr. Diamond was there, although he lived far away. James fiddled with a fake pear on the table as his parents awaited some sort of a speech.

"Mom, Dad, you know Al and I have been together for a REALLY long time-" he began.

"They had sex." Mrs. Diamond said simply. He was about 35, blonde hair, blue eyes, and still looked like he was 17.

"No they didn't. Alexandra isn't like that." Mrs. Diamond said with a wave. I shrunk in my seat, feeling horrible.

"Well, teenagers these days... When they're in love like Al and I- they don't WAIT til marriage." James said, words stumbling over his lips. "Well... Okay- here it is. About a month ago, Alex and I had sex. There you go."

His dad smiled and held out his fist for James to bump, but Mrs. Diamond angrily swatted it away.

"Okay. Is that ALL?" she asked coldly.

"Nope." he said bravely. "I- James Dylan Diamond- did NOT wear a condom. And consequentially, I accidentally impregnated Alex."

Mrs. Diamond's mouth dropped open in shock while Mr. Diamond just laughed and got up.

"Congrats, Brooke. You raised a dumbass." he smirked, going for the door and leaving.

"Well, I hope you know," she began after she was a little bit over her shock, "that I'm not helping you out. Not with money or anything."

"We don't expect you to." I said.

"I guess this is my fault. Leaving you two alone here. I guess I just expected more from you, Alexandra." she said venomously to me before getting up. My heart dropped and I laid my cheek on the table in front of me, feeling James's hand rubbing my back. "And James- I guess I should have expected this. You're a dumb teenaged boy who's in 'love'." she mocked. "But it's your mess. Deal with it yourself."

Then she disappeared.

"She hates me." I groaned.

"She doesn't-" James began before stopping himself. "Maybe a little. But that's okay- cause now she's stuck with you."

"And so are you."

"That's alright. I like being stuck with you." he said with a grin.

**R-r-r-review! - supposed to be an awesome dubstep **

**Oh- and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**And vote BTR and Carlos Pena for KCA's!**

**LOL-**

**Vote for Carlos. - in Napoleon Dynamite voice**


	3. Drunk, Ultrasound, School

I was four months in- November.

"Be careful. Oh- and don't take off your coat- it's too cold for that." I said as James was trying to leave my house to join his buddies in the van parked outside. "Don't get hurt!"

"I'll be fine." James laughed, kissing me. "I'm not even gonna drink tonight. I promise."

"Okay. I love you!" I sang as he went out the door. He blew me a kiss over his shoulder and ran to the van to go to some party with his football buddies.

I sighed and joined my parents in the dining room for dinner.

"Where's James going?" mom asked curiously.

"Some party." I said.

"Is he gonna get hammered? Cause if he is-"

"No, dad." I laughed. "He actually promised me he wouldn't."

"So he has before-"

"Yes, Dad." I sighed.

"He better quit that before he becomes a father."

"I know that and he knows that. He IS stopping."

* * *

I was on the couch late that night, lazily watching game shows, when the door opened. I looked up to see James stumble in and close the door.

Jumping up, I rushed to him to shush him.

"My parents are sleeping." I scowled.

"That's what you think." He giggled, hugging me, smelling of liquor.

"Jamie- you're drunk."

"Pft- no. YOU'RE drunk."

"You promised you wouldn't." I said, pulling him to my bedroom and closing the door.

"But it was so FUN." James said, laying across my bed.

"How are you gonna help me raise a CHILD if you can't even resist a drink?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms.

"I thought you were cool with it!" James said childishly.

"I would be. If you hadn't PROMISED me you wouldn't drink."

"Awe- I'm sorry." James pouted, getting up to hug me. I didn't hug back, so he pulled away and cupped my face in his hands, hazel eyes silly.

"Hug me back!"

"No."

"Yes!" James said, kissing my nose. "Cause I'm the daddy of your child and you can't stay mad at me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the bed, then took off his shoes and shirt (he didn't like to sleep with a shirt on- but I'm not complaining). Then I turned off the lights and started to exit, but was pulled back.

"Sleep with me, Ally." James groaned, closing the door and pulling me to the bed.

"Jamie- you reek." I complained as he plopped down on the bed, taking me with him.

"But you love me!" James sang, hugging me tight, nestling into my bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with James's body pressed against my back, seeing his hand playing with a strand of my hair. I stirred a bit to let him know I was awake, then spoke.

"You're a dirty liar, James Diamond." I said.

"I'm sorry." he grumbled. "Peer pressure got the best of me. But it won't happen again."

"Yeah, well."

James sighed and rubbed his hand over my slightly swollen belly.

"I love you." he sang.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm thinking Will." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"His name will be William- William Alexander after his mommy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"It won't be."

"You don't know that."

"Babe- I'm the father. And the father knows. It's a little boy- trust me."

"Okay." I said sarcastically and got up.

* * *

I laid on the reclining chair in the dark room- James at my side, my mom at his side.

The lady put cold blue jelly on my stomach and began the ultrasound. The doctor looked for about five minutes before nodding.

"It can never be positive this early- but it's definitely a boy." she said. I looked over and smiled at James, taking his hand. "But keep in mind that the child is still developing and ultrasounds can be wrong."

"No- it's definitely a boy." James said, shaking his head with a smile.

"William Alexander Diamond." I said.

"W-A-D. Wad?" Mom laughed. "It's beautiful."

* * *

School was getting worse.

I was the 5'6 girl in the halls with a huge stomach and a huge bodyguard forever by my side.

I had to quit band. It was concert season now and I couldn't hold my French horn anymore because of my belly. Which made me really sad for a few days.

I always felt like EVERYONE was looking at me in the hallways- especially as I got bigger. It was only a matter of time before I couldn't easily fit into a desk and had to sit sideways.

But through it all, James was there. He was my rock- my body guard. He carried my books for me, was late for class sometimes as he walked me to class, drove me home in my own car, and called me every night before bed.

**I know it was short, but I feel like nobody is even reading, so who even cares?**

**I'm going on vacation with my buddy and her twin sister and her mom tomorrow and wont be back til Friday, so no more stories til then. :P**

**Well, I'm tired. Going to bed. Update next weekend.**


	4. Surprise!

I crossed my arms angrily over my chest as I sat at the Diamond table. Mrs. Diamond was out Christmas shopping, so it was just me and James. Staring out at the falling snow through the glass door in front of me, I listened to James grunt and talk to himself as he attempted to put together the crib for the nursery, which was ready besides the bed. It was right beside our bedroom. (I had moved in a few months ago).

"Babe, can you hold this-" he asked from behind me. I didn't even turn before answering.

"Nope. I'm too pregnant for activity apparently." I said venomously.

"Ally!"

"Jamie!" I mocked.

I heard a sigh and suddenly a crash as the crib fell apart.

I was angry at James. December 21st was the day my whole family on my mom's side went to my grandmothers for Christmas. And James and Mom hadn't allowed me to go because I was "Due any day now" blah, blah. But I hadn't missed this event- ever. And I was mad.

"Do you really wanna risk giving birth to our son at your grandma's house?" James asked smartly as I felt his familiar hands begin to massage my shoulders. I shrugged him away.

"Jamie, this party is important to me." I said angrily.

James said and sat in the chair next to me.

"Al, it's too risky. You of all people know about not wanting to take risks."

"Yeah, well, you weren't this cautious when you knocked me up." I spat, although I knew he was right. Actually, I hadn't been feeling too good that morning and was pretty achy.

"Alex!" James scowled.

"I'm pissed at you." I said simply. "Right now, I'm considering naming him William O'Connor instead of Diamond."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" I growled, turning to him for the first time. He had a yellow bandana holding his long bangs and hair away from his face on his head and wore a football t-shirt.

"I don't think you do." he challenged.

"Take that dumb ass bandana off of your dumb ass head." I scowled, turning back to the window in agony that he called my bluff.

"I'm gonna go try to put together the crib BY MYSELF. Come talk to me when you're ready to be MY Alex again. I'm sick of this attitude." he grumbled, getting up. Yet, still, he set the bandana on the table in front of me before walking away.

"You don't understand what it's like to have a child inside you!" I yelled after him.

"I'VE GOT MILLIONS OF EM!" James yelled back, eyes firey, pointing down to his crotch. Then he opened his mouth to say something else, but shook his head and bent before the crib again.

"You need to do that in the nursery or you won't be able to fit it in the door." I said.

"I've got it." James said angrily, but I soon heard him relocate the pieces to the nursery upstairs.

I felt horrible. The past few months I had been extra mean to James for no reason and he just recently started fighting back. I knew I needed to go apologize, but I was still mad.

I really wanted an ice cream sundae- another reason I should get on James's good side again. He always made the perfect ice cream sundae- anytime I wanted. I shook my head and got up, feeling an immediate pain in my lower back.

"Are you okay down there?" I heard James yell from upstairs. It seemed like he could read my mind. "You're quiet."

"I'm FINE." I yelled angrily, although I wasn't feeling so hot. I took the carton of ice cream from the freezer and opened it, retrieving a spoon. Suddenly, there was an intense pain in my back, making me have to lean against the counter. I considered calling for James, but decided against it.

Suddenly, as if on cue, I felt water spill into my underwear.

"Mother of GOD, William. Couldn't have chosen a better time?" I scowled at my unborn child as I slowly made my way up the stairs with the ice cream in hand. I pushed open the door to see James expertly tightening a screw in the frame of the crib. He stopped and looked up at me.

"I'm going to the hospital." I said simply.

"What? Why?" he asked in alarm.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I'm going into labor." I said simply. "My water broke."

"Alex! This is huge!" James said happily, jumping up. "Let's go!"

He grabbed the baby bag, helped me into my coat then into the car, and sped off.

"How are you so calm right now?" he asked in a panic.

"Did you want me to NOT be calm?" I asked as a contraction hit, but I didn't react.

"It's kinda freaking me out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not THAT big a deal-"

"No, I mean cause I snapped at you."

"It's okay. Dealing with your crap is my life lately."

"I love you."

"I love you more." he smiled.

* * *

"MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK GET THIS DAMNED CHILD OUT OF ME!" I screamed as the intense contractions began quickening. I had been waiting for hours to have this baby and was really getting angry. Although my family was there, I still yelled and cursed.

"Are we doing an epidural?" a nurse finally asked.

"YES! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"No- we aren't." James said.

"JAMES DYLAN DIAMOND I SWEAR TO FUCKING JESUS I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"We discussed this." James said as I threw his hand away from mine angrily. We HAD discussed not getting an epidural- Mom said that it was much easier to give birth and there were less side effects without it, so we agreed to it. Although at that moment I wanted nothing more than drugs.

"I HATE YOU!" I screeched, tears streaming down my cheeks. "HATE HATE HAAAAAAAATE!" another contraction hit.

A while passed before a female doctor came in.

"So I hear this baby is ready to come out-" she said, putting on gloves.

"GET HIM OUT!"

I felt James take my hand again, which a thankfully crushed with my own.

"Oh, wow! He's ready to come out!" the doctor said in surprise, then yelled as loud as she could, "CROWNING!"

Soon more nurses came in to assist and I was coached to PUSH!

"Jamie- I can't." I said weakly. I could feel the baby halfway out of me after about half an hour.

"Look at me." James said, bending to press his forehead to my sweaty one, his hazel eyes searching my blue ones. "Just like- five more pushes. Then Will'll be out and we'll be a family."

"It hurts." I said, a tear slipping.

"It'll be over soon- I promise." he said, kissing my forehead as I was ordered to push again.

"ONE MORE!" my doctor cheered after another ten minutes. "PUSH!"

"I CAN'T GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"PUSH!" James ordered me and I whimpered and gave it all I had.

Finally I heard a cry that wasn't my own.

"She's beautiful!" the doctor said happily as the baby was rushed away.

"Wait- she?" I asked, exhausted.

"SHE!"

"Are you telling me that I spent nine months thinking there was a little adorable BOY clone of my James inside of me, but really my ultrasound person just can't tell a DICK FROM A VAGINA? MOTHER OF-" I began, fuming, then simply began bawling.

"Ally-" James began.

"JAMIE!" I cried. "It's all a lie! My whole life is a lie!"

James giggled and sat next to me, his arms wrapped around me as I whimpered into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

"We don't even have a name picked out!" I sobbed. "Now we have to name her after our moms just like FUCKING Twilight!"

"Al! Calm down." James laughed.

"Isabella Brooklyn Diamond!"

"Oh- and why not Brooklyn Isabella?" James's mom asked expectantly.

"Don't EVEN start with me, Brooke. I don't wanna hear your crap." I snapped at her, then turn back to James, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Isabella Brooklyn is just about the prettiest name on the face of this earth." he said dreamily.

I sniffled and thought for the first time that night.

"It is, isn't it?" I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard soft cries and I turned to the sound. A bundle in a pink blanket was put in my arms and I sniffled, looking down at my daughter, who was now silent.

And suddenly everything was okay.

There were little ringlets of golden hair on her head and her skin was pale like mine, instead of naturally olive like James's. I couldn't wait to see what color her eyes were. I hoped they were hazel like James's, although I knew it was genetically improbable.

"She's so perfect." James whispered in awe, his cheek on top of my head.

**So I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'm back from Florida and ready to rumble! Sorry- don't know jack about childbirth.**

**So you guys heard "Like Nobody's Around", right? My GOD- so good. :') so good.**

**Review! Let me know you're still reading, cause a total of 2 different people have reviewed and although I appreciate them, I feel like there are a total of 2 people reading this story. HEELLLLLLLLOOO? Anyone out there?**

***cricket sounds***

**#storyofmylife**

**#justkiddingdontevenknowanyth ingabouttwitter**


	5. Home

**I'm gonna warn you ahead of time- my com puter is putting random spaces in the m i ddle of words. I tried to fix them, bu t it just added more. So ba re with me. : P**

We took Isabella home less than a week a fter her birth. We spent Christmas i ho spital with her, which didn't both er m e much. James had to finish putting th e crib together, so I sat with the ba by i n the rocking chair in her bedroom.

"She's got all boy stuff." I said sadly as I rocked her, although she was wide a wake. James gave me a smile over his sh o ulder and shrugged.

"It's okay. We can repaint. And maybe ge t some girl stuff." he said. "I don't t h ink it's too bad."

My baby girl was in a blue lion onesy. A lthough I knew SHE didn't care, it both e red me.

"Are you going out tonight?" I asked.

"No way." he said, giving me a concerned look.

"You haven't spent a New Years at home s ince you got to high school."

"It's okay. We'll have our own celebrati on." he said, wiggling his eyebrows in t hat way he had when he made a pervy jo ke .

"Yeah- right. I just gave BIRTH. I don't think you wanna do that." I laughed. "B esides- remember LAST TIME we did that? " I turned to Isabella and touched her nose. "Mommy and Daddy are NEVER having sex again, are we? Are we?" I said in a ba by voice.

"Ever?" James pouted as he put the mattr ess in the crib and made his way to us. "I'm an 18 year old boy, though."

"Maybe someday." I winked and he gave me a dazzling smile and kissed me for the first time in a while. Then he took the tiny infant from the arms and looked dre amily down at Isabella.

"She looks just like you." he said to me without looking up.

"Unfortunately."

"She couldn't be more perfect."

I got up and put my head on his bicep, also looking at our baby. She was staring up at James, eyes wide, tongue wiggling in her toothless mouth.

"I think she's a Daddy's Girl." I said.

He smiled down at me.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Definitely." I said with a nod. James turned back to Isabella and offered her his finger. She loved to suck on his finger- it was kinda weird. It never failed to calm her down when she cried.

She thankfully popped it in her mouth and immediately dozed off. James carefully set her in the crib and covered her with the baby blue blanket and wrapped his arms around me.

"Will you marry me, Al?" he asked softly, cheek on top of my head.

"Someday." I said, then turned. "But right now I think Daddy needs a nap."

"I wanna watch her." he pouted.

"You can't watch every second of her slumber." I mocked with a smile. "You've slept like four hours in two days."

"That's okay. I don't need to sleep."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, leading him to the couch. He immediately fell asleep.

I crept back into Isabella's room and watched her sleep gracefully.

She had my blonde hair and blue eyes, but had James's nose. It was a good feature of his to have- I couldn't complain too much.

I thought about all the money I had saved up for college. I had thousands of dollars. And I had a valuable diamond ring that was passed down from my great grandma. And lots of other stuff. What if something happens to me? James wouldn't be able to get the money. The ring wouldn't be passed down to Isabella. James and Isabella would be helpless.

I decided then and there to make a will. Sure- I was only 17. But I had a DAUGHTER. It needed to be done.

_(So my mom and I went to our lawyer a few days later._

_And I split up all my valuable stuff between Isabella and James._

_And I felt much better about my life after that.)_

James finally woke up when his mother kicked him awake for dinner. She rarely ever made dinner- she was rarely ever home, really- so it was a surprise.

"I'm going out with Derrick tonight." she said to us. James rolled his eyes and shoved a forkful of green beans in his mouth. He didn't really like Derrick- Mrs. Diamond's boyfriend. He wasn't big on his own father, who had left him when he was young to marry some bimbo and become a Playgirl model.

"I think we're just gonna stay here." I said with a shrug.

"You'd better keep it down. Isabella won't like to be woken up." she said sternly.

"Mom- c'mon. She knows this. She's an awesome mother." James grumbled.

"Whatever." she said in surrender

* * *

James and I stayed in our room to be close to Isabella. We didn't have a baby monitor, so it was best.

It was about midnight- we were watching the ball drop.

"5-4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we whisper-yelled and James whirled me around and kissed me softly. It slowly turned into a make-out session. Which made its way to the bed.

"Was this your plan?" I giggled as he slipped off his shirt and kissed me, towering over me. My fingers wondered to the hem of his flannel PJ pants, and just then there was a cry from the other room.

"Was that YOUR plan?" he pouted, getting off of me.

"No way- I was all for getting feisty." I laughed, getting up and leading him to the nursery.

"What is it, Belly, my little darling angel child?" James asked. He started calling her Belly just recently- it was adorable if you ask me. He bent down to scoop up the tiny child and hold her before him, staring deeply into her eyes.

Isabella stopped crying and her lip quivered as she stared at her father.

"She doesn't stink. She just ate. What the hell?" I asked, confused.

"I think she just missed her Daddy dear." he said cockily, cradling Isabella in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Punkin." he said. I was amazed at all the nicknames he already had for her. James gave her his index finger and she sucked on it, staring at him, then her eyes flickered to me.

"Sing her a song." I suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno- something slow."

So he sang "Let It Be" by the Beatles. Soon Isabella was asleep again and put into her crib.

"I don't think it's normal to be 17 years old and not be able to stay up til 1 am. I feel like I'm 40." I grumbled as we went back to our room.

"It'll get worse once she can walk and constantly wants to run away." he giggled.

"I don't think she'll be a hyper one."

"You don't know. I bet she got your looks and my personality."

"Hopefully."

**I'm open for suggestions, guys! Just putting that out there.**

**Review!**


	6. Down with the Sickness

We decided to go back to school after Christmas break. It sounds horrible, I know, but it was Senior year- we had to graduate.

"You're not preggers anymore!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Where's Will?"

I got asked the same questions billions of times that first day.

"I had the baby- obviously. It was a girl- we named her Isabella. She's with my mom. Yeah- she's doing great. She looks more like me." I answered monotonously.

* * *

I was happy to graduate- I wanted to be home with Bell (I had started calling her Bell by then) and not have to worry about school. Although I did apply for quite a few colleges for a Biology major. I wanted to do something with animals. Even though James got a football scholarship, he didn't want to go to college. He worked at a garage in town and got paid pretty good money.

I got accepted at NYU- my first choice of colleges, and we made plans to move to New York.

"You can't move my son and granddaughter away from me." Mrs. Diamond spat.

"Well I am." I said smartly. "We've already found an apartment."

My parents were okay with it- they just made me promise to visit every month, which was plausible.

* * *

Our new apartment was small, but perfect. It had a bathroom, living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. We painted the smaller one pale pink and put all of Bell's stuff in it- I was happy that she was in a girly room now.

It didn't take long for it to become home. James got a job at a gym not far away, and although he was just a cleaner guy, he was determined to get promoted to be a trainer. He didn't work much, considering I had school during the day and he had to stay home with Bell. He normally worked in the early morning to noon, which is when I left for class.

Bell was growing too fast- at nine months, she had golden curls, bright eyes to match a bright smile, and an undying love for James. To show affection, she pulled his hair, then giggled, which is something James couldn't stand.

So, he cut it off- WAY short. In the back, it was less than an inch from his scalp. His bangs were just above his brows and I could actually see his ears- which was weird.

It took Bell all day to be convinced that James was James and not some strange man. She was afraid of him for a while- this man had the same voice as her father- the same eyes, same smile, same arms. It broke James's heart when she struggled to get away from him.

"It's not so bad... Right?" he asked me, touching his hair in the bathroom mirror after putting Bell to bed that night.

"I like it." I said. "You look very sophisticated."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at about ten to get ready for school. As I turned off my alarm clock, I noticed there was still an arm draped over my side. I sat up and looked down to see James- looking absolutely dead other than the rise and fall of his chest.

"Jamie-" I whispered, poking him. His hazel eyes slowly opened and looked up at me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be at work."

"Yeah."

"So why aren't you?"

James groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I'm dying." he said. "I woke up to go to work and my head was pounding, my throat was soar, and I was drowning in snot. I suggest you actually go away and take a Lysol bath before you get it. Al- It was the hair- the hair that was keeping me healthy!"

"I'm staying home, too." I said, rubbing his shoulder through the blanket.

"No- you gotta go to school and get your diploma and follow your dreams!" he said miserably.

"One missed day isn't gonna keep me from graduating. Besides- someone needs to take care of Bell."

"I can do it! I swear!"

I laughed and got up, putting my hair up in a messy bun and making my way to Bell's room.

As soon as I entered the room, I heard little whimpers. I wondered why she wasn't crying- normally she did if anything was wrong. I peered into the crib to see Bell, naked except her diaper, her nighty on the other side of the crib, snot running down her nose.

I picked her up and was almost singed. She was burning up- her skin like hot coals.

"Oh my god, Bell!" I said in a panic. She whimpered more as she laid her hot forehead on my shoulder. "Looks like you got what your daddy got." I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

Bell had a temperature of 101. I gave her baby cold meds, although I had no idea if that would help.

After giving her a cold bath, medicating her, and even laying her on the cold bathroom floor, her temperature didn't go down. I burst into my bedroom, making James peer out from the blankets.

"Jamie- I dunno what to do. She got what you have and her temperature is really high and I tried everything and nothing would work and I'm really scared that she's gonna DIE and HELP ME." I said quickly. James sniffled and sat up with some difficulty.

"Bring her to me." he said.

I handed the child to him and he held her in his arms.

"She feels fine to me." he said.

"That's cause you're even warmer than she is!" I said. "Jamie- what do I do?"

James thought for a second as he used his thumb to wipe snot from beneath Bell's nose.

"You take her to the ER." he said simply.

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. "But the ER is for EMERGENCIES!"

"Ally- she's nine months old and has a fever that won't go down. This IS an emergency." he said gravely.

In the end, I convinced James that he needed to go to the ER, too.

We sat in the waiting room- we were pretty high on the waiting list, because Bell is just a baby, but still below the broken legs and bleeding arteries.

I held Bell in my arms- she had finally drifted to sleep- and James was asleep on my shoulder. We waited for literally an hour before we were called in. Then we waited in our curtained room for another hour before a doctor came in.

"Let's see what's going on. You've got a sick baby AND a sick daddy?" The woman asked. Her name tag said "Nurse Tammy". Great- not even a doctor.

"Yeah- Bella has had a fever of 101 since this morning. I tried giving her a cold bath, laying her on the bathroom floor, giving her medicine... Nothing's working." I said miserably. James was laying asleep in the bed that was in our room, but woke up upon the nurse's arrival.

The nurse took Bell's temperature, checked her tonsils, everything. Then she checked James's.

"I'm gonna say it's probably strep, but we won't have test results back for another few minutes." she said. "The good news is, if it is strep, we can give them a Penicillin shot and they should be coming back to normal soon."

It was strep.

And they both had to get what James told me was an extremely painful shot in the butt cheek. He said it felt like poison being injected into you, and I could tell that's what Bell felt, too, because she screamed bloody murder and cried for an hour.

"Normally we would give her antibiotics, but it seems that she's got a bad case of it that needed immediate action." she said apologetically.

By the end of the night, Bell's fever had gone down, but she still had a runny nose. James's fever broke, too, but being a big guy, still felt like crap. He ordered me to sleep on the couch, because our entire bed was infected and he didn't want me to get sick. I reluctantly obeyed and slept on the uncomfortable couch.

The next morning, Bell was back to her jubilant self- ready to play and be happy. James was still a little iffy, but he got up and help around the house anyway.

**So I feel like nobody's reading anymore- cause I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. So just to let you know, I'm planning on two, three more chapters max on this story. I'll probably start another one, but it won't be about James. I know- switching it up! But I prefer writing this type over slash stories, and I think there's a good chunk of my followers that feel that way, too.**

**If you're a JMLHCPKSfan follower, I'm sorry that I've let you down! This story and my new slash isn't near as good as my last ones, so let me know how I can make them better, PLEASE. **


	7. July 16th

Fast forward a year and a half. Bell is now 2.

A lot of stuff happened in that time, so I'll catch you up.

Bell started growing teeth. Got her first haircut. Learned to say complete sentences. Started walking.

So now it's July 16th- about 9 am.

"Wake up, baby!" I called, rolling over onto James so that our stomachs were together.

"Just a few more minutes." James crumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Nooo! It's your birthday! You gotta get up!" I laughed, poking his cheek over and over just to annoy him. Finally he roared and rolled over, pinning me beneath him and giggled.

"You're sure a sight for a birthday boy." he smiled. I was still in my bra and underwear from last night. Okay- so we got a little wild last night.

"We gotta have a cake! Right here right now!" I chimed.

"You're enjoying this way too much. Today means I'm a year closer to withering up and dying." he smiled

"Dying? What's that?" I giggled. "C'mon, Jamie. We're immortal."

James gave me a dazzling smile and bent down to kiss me. I felt him inhale the scent of my cheek as we kissed and I giggled and pull away.

"Stop doing that!" I laughed. "It tickles."

Just to tick me off, he smiled and sniffled my neck, then my collarbone.

"C'mon, babe. We need to get Bell up." I said.

"She'll be okay." James said dismissively as he smothered me with a kiss.

"And I'm gonna go get you a nice big chocolate cake for breakfast." I said.

"Cake'll make me fat." he said. I stuck out my tongue at him and slipped from beneath his body, slipping on a football t-shirt that he had shed last night and scampered away.

I picked up Bell from her crib- she was already awake. As I held her, her eyes turned from me to something behind me and giggled. I felt the familiar warmth against my back and knew it was James.

"She's so pretty." I murmured, turning my face to him. He smiled and kissed me.

"She IS the spawn of the two prettiest people on earth." he said, touching my hips.

I smiled and handed my daughter to James.

"I'm gonna throw some pants on and go get you your breakfast cake." I said, then walked past him, sliding my hand across his stomach in the process.

"Babe, I told you. No cake." James said as I put on a pair of jeans. Bell was walking toward me- still a little unstable.

"You wanna go with me, Babycakes?" I asked, kneeling before her.

"No way. I don't even think YOU should go." James said. "At least leave her."

"Sorry, BooBoo. Daddy says you gotta stay." I pouted to her, then stood upright.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I said to James.

"I love you." he said. This was weird- normally he didn't say that if I was just gonna be gone for a few minutes.

"I love you, too." I said and he bent down so I could kiss him.

"I wuv you, I wuv you, I wuv you!" Bell chimed. James smiled and scooped her up.

"I love you, Belly." he said, tickling her stomach.

"I wuv you, Daddy." she giggled. I could see James's heart melt and he kissed her cheek.

"Bye bye, Bell." I said.

"I wuv you, Mommy." she said to me, waving.

"I love YOU, little booger." I chimed and finally made my way to the door.

* * *

I got the perfect cake- a chocolate one with chocolate icing that said "Happy Birthday, Jamie!" in light blue letters. I also picked up some ice cream- just for the heck of it. I also got some unmentionable things for that night- things that would prevent another Isabella.

I was excited for that whole day. Cake for breakfast, probably a day out with Bell and James, then that night James and I would have our own private party- which I always loved. All this and it wasn't even MY birthday!

I was behind a guy with a black beanie on and black clothes. He turned to me, nothing in his hands.

"Might wanna go to another line." he said.

"I'm fine here." I smiled, not thinking much of it.

The man got up the the cashier- I put my things on the conveyer belt and waited.

Suddenly, I realized that the guy was holding out a gun to the cashier.

"Gimme the money!"

The teenaged girl screamed and backed away.

"GIVE IT TO ME, YOU BITCH!"

"Freeze, or I'll shoot!" said another cashier who appeared at the end of the bagging place with a gun.

It never occurred to me that I should get the hell out of there.

A shot rang through the air, people ducked. Including the robber.

And the bullet hit me.

Right in the side of the head, where the man had aimed for the robber's shoulder.

My entire life flashed before my eyes in one second.

And it all went white.

Death wasn't scary or painful for me. It was quick.

I didn't live to feel my shoulder crack on the ground.

Didn't live to hear people screaming or see the robber run out of the store.

Didn't live to feel being lifted into an ambulance, although there was no point.

Didn't live to see James at my bedside, sobbing uncontrollably, a doctor holding Bell, who was reaching for me.

"Wassa matter, Daddy?" she asked innocently.

I didn't live to see James sleeping on the cold floor beside my bed, exhausted from crying, and nurses covering him with blankets.

Didn't live to feel James's pain when my body was gone when he woke up.

Didn't live to hear James's explanation to clueless Bell about where Mommy was.

I was just- gone.

A day that started with midnight sex, consisted of excitement and joy and love, ended with the ultimate price. Death. And I never saw it coming.

**So this is NOT the end. There's still one more after this. :) Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	8. Coping

**James's POV**

"Mister Diamond?" came a voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"Would you please come to Saint Joseph's Hospital? We need you to identify a body."

My heart dropped.

"Who?"

"We can't say over the phone. Come to room 22P."

I shakily gathered Bella in her little dress and put her in the car seat.

* * *

I was stopped in front of the room.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. Maybe one of my buddies had been stupid and killed themselves somehow. I wished I had my phone to call Alex- she would be confused as to where we were.

"There was a grocery store robbery. A woman was shot and killed and her ID said Alexandra O'Connor. Do you know her?"

"What?" I asked, feeling all color drain from my face. I left Bella out in the hallway as I burst through the door of 22P.

In the bed was a figure with a white sheet over its face and body. I tore the sheet away from the head, revealing a familiar face. The face of Alex when she slept. My breath quickened as I saw that the pillow and her light hair was stained with blood. I heard little running steps.

"Mommy!" Bella squealed and I quickly swiped her up and took her away, pressing her little face to my shoulder, my breathing getting out of control, unable to cry because of the shock. I took her out in the hall and knelt before her.

"Belly- you can't go in there." I said, urgency in my voice.

"Why?" she asked, her little blue eyes inquisitive.

"Cause- cause I said so." I said. "You stay out here with the nice nurses and you don't go in there unless someone takes you."

Bella obediently nodded and a nurse took her hand.

"Was she... This girl's mother?" the woman asked. I nodded tearfully.

"Let's stay out here, okay?" she said to Bella, giving me a sorry look.

I turned back to the room and closed the door behind me. There was a police officer there as I slowly approached the bed.

"Is this, in fact, Alexandra O'Connor?"

"Yes, sir." I croaked.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir." the man said. "Are you... Are you Jamie?"

My eyes snapped up.

"James Diamond."

"She was buying a cake-"

He showed me several pictures- one of a chocolate cake. _Happy Birthday, Jamie!_ And ice cream. And condoms. That's what she was buying.

"So it's your birthday?" he asked me.

Suddenly, I lost it, sobbing.

"Yes, sir. It's my birthday." I said.

The man walked by, patted my shoulder, and left.

I turned to the bed, eyes rimmed with tears. I took her hand, which was ice cold, and kissed it, dropping to my knees, sobbing in a panicked way.

"A-a-Ally, c'mon. Get up." I sobbed. "We're immortal, remember? That's what you said."

Suddenly, the door opened and closed, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Wassa matter, Daddy?" came a familiar high pitched voice.

"D-don't let her see." I ordered the nurse. She immediately took Bella to get a cookie.

I literally cried all night. Bella was taken to a daycare facility and was allowed to sleep in a hospital bed. I fell asleep on the cold floor beside Alex's bed and woke up with blankets over me. I sat up and was panicked to see Alex was gone.

"Where is she?" I asked the maid, who was carefully removing the sheets from the bed.

"She was taken to get ready for the funeral." the man said. "Like they all do."

* * *

The funeral was one of the most painful things I had ever been through.

At first, I didn't want Bella to see Alex's body. But then I realized it was crucial for her to get a last look- even if it was a scarring experience.

* * *

I mourned for three months. I didn't even take Bella trick-or-treating because I was in such a deep depression.

Bella didn't quite understand my explanation as to where Alex was, but accepted that she wasn't going to be back.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I took Bella to get flowers to put on Alex's grave. It was chilly, she she was wearing a big coat.

She held the bouquet in one hand, my hand in the other, and she lead me to the grave by memory.

We knelt beside where the coffin was and Bella put the daisies in front of the light grey marble stone.

"I miss you, Mommy." she chimed, touching Alex's name. I sat there and began crying. I had never visited without crying.

Bella turned to me, but her feet in the hole between my criss-crossed legs, and put her little arms around my neck.

"Iss okay, Daddy." she murmured. My heart broke and I squeezed her back. I knew that Bella would probably not remember this experience- probably not remember what her mother looked like or that she died.

The little girl in my arms let go of me, then looked at me square in the eyes.

"Don't cry, Daddy. Iss okay." she repeated, using her tiny hands to wipe my tears. "I make you feel better."

With that, she rubbed her tiny little nose on mine and hugged me again.

* * *

It took four months to be able to go into our bedroom (I had been sleeping in the living room). It was painful- all her lotions and makeup and perfume. Her clothes neatly in the hamper.

I decided we needed to move.

And on top of that, Mom told me that if I didn't pull myself together and get a job, she would take custody of Bella. And I couldn't have that- Bella was my life. I still had LOTS of money from Alex's will, but Mom didn't take this into account.

So, we moved to California. Mom bought me into an apartment building. I decided I would try with the singing and acting and maybe modeling. Bella loved the warm weather- the smell of the air- the palm trees.

I knew Alex would have loved it, too. She liked the beach.

It was hard to leave her grave in New York, but I vowed to take Bella there every so often. I kept a lot of Alex's stuff, just to remind me of her, but some of it was too useless or too painful to keep, so I donated it. I kept a diamond ring that Alex had put in her will for Bella to have in a Safety Deposit box along with other things of hers that I wanted to give Bella when she was older.

So, there I stayed in California. Trying to manage a child on my own. Without Alex.

This'll be fun.

**The end.**

**Okay- so there's another story that goes with this. It's called Coming Back to Life and it's about James's life in California with Bella and he meets Logan and Kendall and Carlos and stuff. It's kinda lengthy, but I think it's a good thing to read over a span of time, like when you're bored or something. Or you can read it all at once, whatevs. :) anyway, I hope you liked this story. :D**

**I'm gonna come out with a new story, too. It's about Kendall and a babychild and stuff.. But that's all I'm gonna say. :) Hope you guys read it- I'll be posting it soon! Keep an eye out!**

******Review- let me know what you thought about it.**

******~JMLHCPKSfan**


End file.
